megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:P5
Other Media Other Media should be added in the Template. --Cococrash11 (talk) 10:16, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Date of birth? Okay, so I know this is weird now, and i’m Kinda sounding unprofessional here, but I know this Wiki is trying to push out “Cannon content” but why add “c.2001” on Futaba’s Date of birth, 2016, isn’t nessarly a Cannon year, especially because yes, even though the calendar does some legit, it still doesn’t make up the fact that it still isn’t Cannon because Atlus never revealed the year at all, so I would suggest deleting all of the c.(years) parts and just leaving them with their birthdays, and yes... i’m Not a troll here, and i’m Not sounding like one, but I just wanted to let these people know, thank you (Mako Ari (talk) 18:18, June 19, 2018 (UTC)) :Isn't there a discussion about the canonicity of these birth dates somewhere within the wiki? Generally, what's not cited with an official source isn't acceptable. BLUER一番 19:18, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Ann’s Profile right here seems to be Cannon, despite the fact that it says she’s born in 2005, which would make her 12/13 Again I could potentially be wrong here, please correct me if i’m Wrong (Mako Ari (talk) 05:13, June 24, 2018 (UTC)) :Why is this conversation even on a navigation template's talk page? Furthermore, these profile appear to be fan made. Great Mara (talk) 20:20, June 24, 2018 (UTC) ::"Fan made" is being generous. These look like they were slapped together in MS paint by a fourteen year old deviantart user. Don't know how OP thought they were official... --DirtyBlue929 (talk) 20:56, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Okay, one, I know it’s your opinion, and I respect that, but if you actually call this person who made those fan made profiles “retarded” is just being absolutely mean You don’t know who the person actually made, so please don’t call them “retarded” Number 1. I thought these were official, because I saw one like this that looked real Number 2. I didn’t find these in deviantart(just because you see something that’s just crap, don’t Blame it cause it’s deviant art, but anyways I found those on Pinterest and they were not even linked directly to deviantart Number 3. Listen people! The game doesn’t actually take place in 2016! You guys “claim” to be using Cannon content, which isn’t even Cannon Number 4. Now, of course this is my opinion but WHY WOULD A GAME TAKE PLACE IN 2016 ANYWAYS?! 2016 IS A S*IT YEAR AND PEOPLE WOULD ALREADY FORGET THAT WOULD EXSIST ANYWAYS (Not to mention they would at least give us ACTUAL LEGITIMATE proof if it take place in 2016, but the “proof” is just bland that it doesn’t even make sense (Mako Ari (talk) 21:07, June 24, 2018 (UTC)) :A) No one was called retarded. B) I'm about 5 seconds away from giving you a legitimate reason to stop continuing this conversation. This page is for discussing improvements to the navigation template. Nothing else. Great Mara (talk) 21:12, June 24, 2018 (UTC)